1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multiprojection apparatus composed of a plurality of projection units, and more particularly, to a multiprojection apparatus capable of restricting the missing of information due to joints.
2. Description of the Related Art
A well-known type of multiprojection apparatus is disclosed in, for example, the catalog of Pioneer Electronic Corp., "MULTIPROJECTION SYSTEM" (issued in July, 1990) and Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 63-88976.
Such an apparatus is composed of a plurality of projection units 11 shown in FIG. 5.
FIG. 6 is a sectional side view of a conventional multiprojection television.
Referring to FIGS. 5 and 6, the multiprojection television is constituted by rear projectors 20A and 20B each having red, green and blue projection tubes, a lens system for expanding and condensing projection light, an electric circuit for driving the projection tubes, and so on; transmission-type rear screens 26A and 26B each composed of a Fresnel lens and a lenticular sheet; receive members 15 for holding the screens 26A and 26B; screen frames 12 for holding the screens 26A and 26B; and a cabinet 6 for this rear projection television. Projection light emitted from the rear projector 20A is diffused by the transmission-type rear screen 26A and projects an image.
Similarly, projection light emitted from the rear projector 20B is diffused by the transmission-type rear screen 26B and projects an image. If it is assumed that each rear projector is a 42-inch projection television, four projectors are arranged vertically and horizontally so as to form a large screen projection television of 84 inches in size. Reference numerals 17 and 18 denote a stand for the large screen projection television, and casters for moving the projection television.
However, since the screen frames 12 are attached to screens of the projection units 11, respectively, in the above prior art, if a plurality of projection units 11 are combined, joints 12 each having a width of approximately 12 mm are formed as shown in FIG. 5, and information is missed in the joints 12, resulting in difficulty in seeing an image.